Yu Yu Hakusho Stuffs!
by Lone Sakura
Summary: Stuffs I wrote about YYH, not alot though... PLEASE R&R! 4th chapter up!
1. Hopeless Dream

Hey everyone, this isn't much of a fanfic, just a little something I wrote  
while at Social Studies class. I guess you could say it's a poem or  
something, anyway, this could be about any anime, it just happens to be Yu  
Yu Hakusho. Please review and read, also please read my other story, The  
New Girl. Oh and if you say this sucks, because its not really a story or  
anything, so just SHUT UP!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyday you sit in your room, laying on your bed and thinking. You sigh  
and say, "I wish _________(YYH boy, choose 1) was real," "He's the perfect  
person for me." You say. Every time its dark and the stars would come up,  
you sit on a chair and say, "I wish I may, I wish I might, the first star I  
see tonight, I wish that _________ was real."  
  
As the days go by, it never came true, you sigh again, "I wish anime is  
real," you say. "I don't like anyone at school." "__________ is the only  
boy for me." You say. "He's __________, ________ and _________." You sit up  
on your bed and start to hum a song. You then start to sing. Dreams Come  
True by S.E.S. When you finish, you always image him by your side, watching  
you.  
  
As the sun starts to set, you look out at your window; red, orange, pink,  
yellow and purple. You lie back down on your bed and close your eyes, to  
only dream (or image) you and _________ together and the YYH group. Hoping  
to never awake from your happiness.....  
---------------------------------------------  
I know it was short, but it was just a little something that I wrote down,  
so I thought I might as well make it into a fanfic or something. So please  
don't tell me if it sucks or like that stuff cause its not really a story,  
kind of like a poem though.  
  
*~Sakura~* 


	2. Anime Fairytale

Hey guys, this is another poem, that I wrote a long time ago, like last month at school and I was lazy or busy to type it down, so here it is, oh and it's kinda like a sequel to Hopeless Dreams. And I know it sucks. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
People dream about being in their favorite animes. Being in their own Fairy tale, Fanfic, living in a happy dream.  
  
But when you wake up, your smile disappears and a frown appears. You sigh as you lay back down, "It was only a dream," you say. Tears started t come out and sigh again. "If only it was real." 'You say. I don't like anyone' I thought to myself, 'The only person I do like is ________' I thought to myself. "I don't like anyone at Jr. high, no one at all didn't know it was possible," I said. "I atleast liked 1 person in every grade at school, until now." I said.  
  
"Weird, heh," I said. I stopped crying, 'I write fanfics about my favorite anime, my first story was about me,' I thought to myself. 'The New Girl,' 'It's a great fanfic, but it'll never come true, no matter how many times I wish.' I sighed again, "No body in the world will ever have the personality as _________," I said. "__________ is the perfect b/f for me, but he's not real." I said, "Only exist in Anime, and nothing more..." "If there is a boy, who has the same personality as _________, I hope he will be my b/f..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it sucks and its short, but oh well. I probably won't continue with this, until I get inspired by anime again, so, it'll be awhile. Same with the other poems, I wrote so far, until the next time, Ja ne! (See ya) Oh and I wrote this on Sept. 4, 2003  
  
~*Yume-chan*~ 


	3. Our Seasons

Inspiried by the song: Our Seasons- Reikai Tantei   
---------------------------  
  
Our Seasons  
  
We've been friends over the years..  
and together we always fight.  
  
We may lose at times, but our team always win.  
We will fight till the end and no matter how bad  
things may seem, we stand strong.  
  
I get into fights alot and in the end I whoop  
their butts.  
I skip school alot, it doesn't bother me at all.  
People fear me cause of my fits.  
But one person doesn't fear me and I care alot about her...  
  
I know I'm great and strong. I can beat anyone who  
challenges me except for one person, but I'll get him someday!  
I'm loyal to my friends, but they think they're better than me.  
Ha! I'll show them! And my love, I would always care and protect.  
  
People see me as perfect. But I'm not.. I have a shadowy  
past.. I was once a great thief, but now I'm a just a regular person.  
My friends care about me and I care about them, they know all about  
my past, my other form. I care about someone dearly, she taught me to love, to care  
and I will always protect her, no matter what. Even risking my own life...  
  
I don't need kindness and friendship. Its just a waste of time.  
You can only count on one person in this world and that's yourself. I  
may have people who care about me, but that's their problem. Human  
kindness is just waste! I fight alone in this world, but my friends  
fight beside me. But.. I do care.. I care about her. Even though  
she doesn't know I'm her blood, I plan to keep it that way..  
  
We fight for our love ones, we fight to protect.  
We may get injured sometimes, but we heal fast.  
Fighting to dream..  
A goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow...  
Friendships never end.  
Don't turn your back..  
  
It's true love for you.....  
  
------------------  
  
Hope you like it  
  
-Yume 


	4. Never say Goodbye

I wrote this poem when I saw the screenshots and read the summeries of the last 2 episodes. It really made me sad.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Never say Goodbye  
  
Seeing things pass by is hard  
Never forget those memories that you always cherish  
  
If forgetting those memories means forgetting your friends, family and past  
Then you just lost yourself...  
If losing yourself means death.. then I hope your happy cause you just cause a lot of pain to your love ones.  
  
Hope you're happy, cause they aren't.  
Never say Goodbye.  
  
Never say Goodbye, never say I'll meet you again someday..  
NEVER!  
It may mean you are losing a friend or never seeing them again.  
You're thinking that I might be wrong. Well maybe I am, but the pain will be still there.  
  
"Never really thought about it. That saying 'Goodbye' can change everything.  
I don't know.. maybe..."  
  
"Yes, it can change your life. Your future, maybe everything. So I won't say 'Goodbye', I won't say 'I'll see you again someday.' I might not say anything at all, maybe just a 'See ya later' or 'See ya'. But never 'Goodbye'"  
  
Trust, Love and Friendship.  
They should always been in your heart, no matter if you're cold in the inside or outside.  
If you have these things in your life, then.. Life should always be happy, gentle and caring for you.  
A few fights here and there, but nothing too serious. Why?  
Cause you're surrounded by the friends that care about you and more.  
  
Never say Goodbye  
  
"But if saying goodbye means losing friends, then what do we do?"  
  
"Heh. You'll never lose friends."  
  
If you're always with your friends, then it won't be a problem living in life.  
  
"But this is hard for me.. This wasn't supposed to meant for friends."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Seeing you guys on the beach, staring at the sunset..  
It made me see that it was over...  
That it was all over.  
  
After all the adventures, it was finally over. I wasn't expecting this much drama.  
But knowing that is was over, that.. that.. That I just couldn't bare it!!!  
"Why..?"  
  
"Sorry." "Sorry?" "I am sorry for everthing. I caused this on myself, please don't worry about me. This is my problem and I will get over this soon.. hopefully."  
  
"But please let us help you." "No. I will be ok, I promise its not like I'm gonna kill myself. But I do wish the best of luck to you, please live happily; happily ever after."  
  
"But remember to never say Goodbye....." 


End file.
